Kittens
by USMA2020
Summary: What happens when Lucy finds out why her brothers are hiding behind a curtain nstead of being at lunch? Purely fluff.


Where were those two brothers of hers? Lucy thought to herself as she began to climb the stairs towards their rooms. Not that she could actually expect them to rest during the day, but they might be doing something else. Especially Peter. He never did take enough time for himself. By the time she reached the top of the stairs she was out of breath and very frustrated with her two older brothers for being late for lunch. As she walked towards their rooms she began to try to think up something she could do to get back at them for making her do all of this. Finally ignoring all symbolism of manners she decided to just call them. Peter?! Edmund?! Where are you?! Now she was beginning to get mad at them. There had to be something she could do. That was when she heard something rustle behind the curtain she was standing next too. At first she was scared. Then she began to realize that something was going on. What had those two brothers of hers gotten themselves into this time? Pretending not to hear, she carefully pulled back the curtain, exposing Peter and Edmund. What do the two of you think that you are doing?

They looked nervously at each other and then back at Lucy as they tried to think up a decent excuse.

And what are you doing in those old clothes? And how did they get so dirty and torn? You are already late for lunch, and if you show up in those clothes, looking like that Susan will... Well nevermind that. What did you do?

"It isn't our fault. You we were out and we..." Peter's voice faltered, and he was acting much more like a teenage boy than he was a king.

The 12 year old queen crossed her arms over her chest and looked from Peter to Edmund. "Well what is it? You might as well go ahead and tell me. I am going to find out regardless."

Before they could answer there was a meow from behind the curtain. Lucy could only imagine what this story was going to turn out to be. "Well?"

Edmund looked sheepishly at the kitten that had curled itself in Peter's arms. "Well, you see, we were out for a ride and we found this little kitten all alone. We couldn't leave her."

The kitten was now curled contentedly, and was purring in Peter's arms. Meanwhile, the seventeen year-old was just standint there not sure exactly how to explain to his little sister why he had this kitten curled up in his arms. "We couldn't exactly leave her. Now could we Lucy?"

"No..." Lucy said softly. They couldn't have left that little kitten, but that didn't mean that Lucy couldn't give them a hard time. They could have come right out and told her. But no, instead they had made her come all the way up there to get them. "So are you making a habit of going around and picking up every baby animal in the vicinity now? Maybe we should go search your rooms and see what other kinds of animals you like now?"

"King Peter? King Edmund?" the little kitten sounded nervous, but she was still laughing at the teasing that her kings were getting by their little sister, her queen.

"What is it Amy?" Peter's face, at this point, was a bright shade of red, and he looked rather embarassed.

"I'm not causing to much trouble am I?" Amy thought that her kings faces looked rather a bright shade of red. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she had the strange feeling that even though it seemed to have something to do with her, it was their sister's teasing that was the problem.

And the two teenage kings had the strange feeling that this little ball of fuzz was just as interested in teasing them as was their sister. "No, Amy, you haven't caused any trouble. You are fine."

She purred softly, allowing Queen Lucy to take her carefully. When they were out of earshot of the two kings, who had hurried to their rooms to clean up, Amy looked at Queen Lucy and softly, "Your Majesty?"

"Yes Amy? But you don't have to call me Your Majesty. You can just call me Lucy."

"You like teasing your brothers don't you?"

"Yes Amy. Especially since they made me climb all of these stairs, just because they were embarassed."

"Why were they embarassed?"

"Because they are always teasing me and Queen Susan about the same thing."

When they got to their private dining quarters, Susan was more than a little frustrated. Peter and Edmund exchanged a glance. Now they had to explain it all over again.

A/N: So what did you think? I know that I haven't updated anything in a while, but when the campaigns started... So, I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first post for the 24 in 24 challenge. So, if all goes as planned, I should have a couple more posts today. I can't promise frequent updates on anything, because I am really having to get going on getting ready for the college I want to go to (11% accetance rate, 1800+ SAT and 4.0 GPA). Therefore, I can't promise a lot on my writing right now.

Thanks for reading.

God Bless,  
Ashleigh 


End file.
